


Everything and Nothing

by middle_earthling



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middle_earthling/pseuds/middle_earthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of the Doctor and River and their relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and Nothing

When you first meet her, it's easy to be scared. She is a hurricane of fast words and flirtation, fiesty and fearless, and so completely wrapped up in her own moment that if you don't catch on quick, she leaves you in the dust, slack jawed and staring. 

She is a whirlwind of brilliance and beauty and no matter how hard you try to hold your ground, it's impossible not to get caught up in everything that she is, but she moves so fast that if you want to stay, you've gotta hold tight and never let go. 

She is loyal, and she is a liar. She is so kind, but she can be so cruel. She is so beautiful, but she can say the ugliest things. She is everything, and she is nothing, and some things in between. 

She is everything and nothing, and she is his. 

~~

When you first meet him, it's easy to be scared. He is an avalanche of words designed to hurt, and actions meant to help, and so completely captured in his own moment that he doesn't notice if you're not beside him until you're miles behind, eyes wide and heart racing. 

He is a storm of activity and adventure, and it is so easy to get caught in the rain. He is thunder and lightning and he is so loud and so scary, but so spectacular and so exciting, you forget he could be dangerous. 

He is brave, and he is a coward. He is so honest, but he is such a liar. He is so welcoming, but he can be so unkind. He is everything, and he is nothing, and somethings in between. 

He is everything and nothing, and he is hers. 

~~  
When you first meet them, it's so easy to be scared. They are darkness and they are light. They are happiness and they are sadness. They are war and they are peace. They are everything and they are nothing, and some things in between. 

They are everything and nothing, and they are each others.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sounds kind of weird and a little bit like a poem and it doesn't really go anywhere, but it's not supposed to. It's just... me writing down what I think their relationship is like with as many metaphors as possible. I don't even know why I wrote this, but, oh well.


End file.
